Ma nouvelle vie
by Mylover13
Summary: Suite un amour contourne voila les épreuve dont ils vont passées.
1. Chapter 1

_«Je me sens un peu mal de cacher notre relation à tout le monde.» **Dit flynn** ._

_«Flynn ,nous avons pas à le cacher .Tu est le seul qui ne voulais pas.»**Dit Ty .**_

_«Non,Ty!nous ne pouvons pas leur dire car ils vont paniquer et en plus tu es plus âge que moi.»**Ty le regarde .**_

_«Je sais...»**Ty ricane d'une voix vaincu.**_

_«J'ai l'air quoi a tes yeux ,un débile comme ça.»_

_**Il glousse **«Tu es tellement mignon.»**Il sourit et ces fossette apparaît. **_

_**Il tapote le nez de flynn avec son doigt. Flynn le gifler irrité.**_

_**«**Je suis en colère contre toi.»**dit-il d'un ton accrocheur.**_

_«Eh...pourquoi?»d'une voix adorable. **Il détourne les yeux** **pour ne pas craquer. **_

_**«**Parce que tu es ennuyant.»**dit-il naïvement**._

_«Je pense que je sais comment faire pour me pardonne»_

_«Ah ouais,comment ?» _

_**Il le coupe la parole en appuyant ses lèvres sur les siennes . Il le répond avec empressement . Tout en embrassant ,ils sont arrive dans la chambre de Ty. Ils étaient sur son lit ,Ty était couche sur Flynn. Son poids écrase gentiment Flynn mais il se sentait bien . Il se rappelle soudain pourquoi ils étaient entrain de se disputer , brusquement Flynn le repousser.**_

_«Wouh**!**tous va bien?Qu'est qui ne vas pas?»**il demande avec inquiétude**._

_«Tu pense sérieusement que je vais te pardonner si tu me tuer. J'ai besoin d'oxygène Ty.»**Il dit de façon spectaculaire.** _

_«Te tuer?Tu es sérieux la.» **Il pensait qu'il avait un grave problème au début mais quand il a compris ce qu'il essayait de dire,il se mit a rire. Flynn roule les yeux et tire la langue. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un mois. Mais voulant garder le secret de leur relation à cause de leur famille respective . Ils supposent que c'étaient juste a eux. Personne d'autre ne seraient implique dans leur relation. Et Flynn avait peur que sa mère et sa sœur n'approuvaient pas leur relation. IL veut dire qu'il a 9 ans et Ty a 14 ans et en plus il y a la sœur de Ty ,Rocky qui est la meilleur amie de ma sœur Cece et sa mère . Ils n'accepteront pas leur relation du moins ce que Flynn et Ty pensaient. Leur opinion étaient important pou eux . De plus leur amour étaient si magnifique et passionnant. Ils se cachent pour s'embrasse ou ils inventent des excuses pour dormir soit chez un ou soit chez l'autre. Ils étaient pas encore démasque et leur famille n'avaient pas de soupçons . Personnellement Flynn pensait que c'était grâce à ses compétence de ninja. **_

_**«**Te tuer,très bien,je suis désolé. Puis-je t'embrasser encore?» **il dit sincèrement avec amusement. Flynn le dévisage un peu ,il donne un signe de tête et Ty s'approcher de lui . Leur lèvres se rencontre de nouveaux. Soudain il y a eu un coup sur la porte . Ils regardent la porte aux même temps paniquer. Deuce était devant la porte ,les yeux écarquilles. Flynn était en état de choc et pousse Ty parterre et il atterrit sur le sol. **_

_«Ce n'est pas se que tu croit.» **Cri Flynn convaincant.**_

_**Flynn lance un regard désolé envers Ty. Deuce se calme un peu et marcher jusqu'à la hauteur de Flynn.**_

_«Alors ,tu me dis qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le lit de Ty.»**Dit-il d'une voix monotone ,manifestement pas influencé Flynn se lève pour aide Ty et il s'assit à côté de lui. **_

_«Non...nous parlions justement...vraiment de très près...»**Flynn parlait mais ne croyait pas a ses propre parole . Ty tourne la tête et regarder Flynn d'un regarder interrogateur. Flynn hausse les épaules avec une expression qui dit**( qu'est-ce que j'étais supposer faire?)**Ty répond par une expression qui dit** (je ne sais pas mais honnêtement tu pensais que quelqu'un pourrais de croire.)_

_«Les gars je suis toujours la.»_

_«D'accord ,je supposer que tu mérite la vérité . Il n'y a pas de raison de se cacher longtemps.»**Ty regarde Flynn qui hocher la tête donnant son accord. **_

_«Mais tu dois nous promettre de ne pas paniquer . **Dit flynn lentement.**_

_«Croyez moi je ne vais pas paniquer.»**Dit-il sérieusement**._

_«Bon...Flynn et moi sortons ensemble depuis un moment.»**Ty parlais en regardant Flynn avec admiration et amour.**_

_**Deuce semblait assez calme à ce sujet . Peut-être qu'il est compréhensible . Il se racle la gorge.**_

_**«**Quoi?»I**l rugit furieusement. Ils ont penser trop vite.**_

_«Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi mec, je veux dire c'est Flynn.»**Flynn lui coupe la parole.**_

_«Je sais que tu m'aime pas mais je l'aime ...»**il déclare offense. **_

_«Ta raison , c'est mon amant dont tu parler.» **dit Ty en colère. **_

_«Geez... les gars on se détend!je veux juste dire ,tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour sortir avec Ty. Et lorsque Cece apprendra que tu sort avec son frère ,tu vas le paye et en plus a sa mère. Je ne peux imaginer leur tête quand ils de-couveront votre relation .» **Il commence à sortir quand Flynn enroule ses jambes autour de sa jambe gauche ,son bras droit sur sa cheville droite et son autre bras autour de son cou. Ty voulais aide mais il trouvait sa amusant . Deuce tentait de le pousser mais il ne parvenait pas. Il essaie encore et encore. Ils tombent sur le sol avec Flynn sur le dessus. Flynn commence à tirer sur ses cheveux. **_

_«Descend!»**dit-il d'une voix tendu. **_

_«Flynn lâcher le .»**Flynn se calme et se lève sans quitter Deuce des yeux.**_

_«Regard Deuce ,tu ne peux pas dire à Cece .»**Dit Flynn et il se lève lentement.**_

_«Pourquoi pas?»**Il demande d'une voix guignard. Flynn pensait que lui et Cece passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.**_

_«Tu viens de dire que tu ne paniquerais pas .»**Ty utilise ses propre mots contre lui. **_

_«Oui. Vous avez raison .»**Ils étaient soulager ,soudain Deuce fait un sprint et se dirige vers la porte .**_

_Pov Flynn_

_Wow , ce mec n'a tous simplement pas pris sa leçon. J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pus. Je me suis jeter sur lui et il ferma la porte au même qu'il tombe . Il est super angoisse , qu'est qui ne vas pas avec lui? Je remarque qu'il à ses main sur son entrejambe. OUPS. _

_«Mec...je suis vraiment désolé.»Dis-je sérieusement mais son expression êtes tous simplement drôle. J'ai rien compris à sa raiponce._

_«Jrrrrrrrrrvatsyr tesdre.» en bon français sa veut dire je vais te tuer. Je voie bien que Ty était entrain de rigoler mais qu'il avait un l'air peine sur son visage. Après cette incident on est allé s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il y avait un silence pesant et quelqu'un à finalement pris la parole. _

_«Alors pourquoi garder votre relation secrète de toute façon .»Il demande tranquillement. _

_«Deuce on peux pas .» Ty fait un léger mouvement. _

_«Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question.» Il nous regarde sévèrement . Ty me regarde et je sais qu'il veux que j'explique . Je soupire. _

_FIN POV _

_**Il commence à expliquer mais comme Deuce ne voulait pas comprendre ou il était vraiment bête alors Flynn mets une hypothèse. **_

_**-**Nous avons peur de c'est que vous pense ne nous en particulier ma mère. Que faire si elle découvre que je sorte avec un garçon plus âgé que moi et que je suis gay. Tu peut me dire. _**Dit Flynn sincèrement.**

-Elle serait probablement contrarié. Je ne dénie pas mais si tu lui cacher la vérité et qu'elle apprend par hasard ou qu'elle vous trouve entrain de s'embrasse. Elle te fera du mal Flynn, ta propre mère juste pour que tu oublie Ty. Et moi sa me dérange pas de vous voir ensemble.

-On le sait mais chaque jour qui passer c'est difficile de dire la vérité. Merci de nous accepte. **Dit Ty**

**-S**a fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble?

-Eh...un mois. **Dit Flynn et son compagnon affirme avec la tête. Les yeux de Deuce est surpris. **

-Waouh c'est long,je vous félicite d'avoir cacher votre relation pendant aussi longtemps.

-Tu sais ,tu es le premier a savoir pour nous.** Dit Flynn**

-Alors je te demande de garder sa secret, s'il te plaît . **Dit Ty en souriant.**

-Oui mais faite plus attention à l'avenir.

-Promis on fera attention. **Dit Flynn soulagé et en souriant.** **Pour le remercie Flynn l'embrasse sur la joue et Deuce rougit. Il y avait que Ty que avait remarque ses,joue rouge. Flynn retourne à sa place et embrasse Ty devant Deuce qui rougit encore plus. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un s'embrasse devant lui.**

**Le silence est revenu mais c'était agréable pas pesant comme tout-à-l'heure. Deuce sort une phrase qui fait rigolé les deux tourterelles. **

-Je vous donne ma bénédiction.** Dit-il d'une voix paternelle. Ty se moque de lui. **

-Comme si nous avions besoins de ta permission. **Il parlait en roulant des yeux. **

**-J**e parie que c'est le coup que tu a reçu qui ta convaincu. Je te taquine. **Cette fois c'était autour de Deuce de rouler les yeux. **

-Tu sort avec ma sœur alors soit naturelle. Ne pense pas a nous quand tu es avec elle. D'accord.

-Euh...je vais essayer mais tu sais avec sa seule présence je ne peux lui mentir.

-Je t'aimai mieux quand tu n'était pas avec ma sœur. **Dit Flynn qui est rejoint par Ty.**

-Moi aussi.

Il est devenu doucereux avec sa Cece. **Dit Ty en murmurant a l'oreille de Flynn. **

-Je suis encore ici. Arrêter de parler tout bas. **Dit Deuce d'une voix irritée. **

-Hey.** Crie soudain Deuce.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a**? Demande Flynn**

-Cece et moi nous sortons ensemble depuis un mois aussi. **Il soulève son front. **

-Eh alors? **Flynn regarde Ty et il semble aussi confus que lui.**

**-E**h bien depuis ce jour la était le plus beau jour de ma vie...il est encore. Je me souviens distinctement tout ce qui c'est passer ce jour la et le lendemain. **Deuce donne un regarde à Ty et à Flynn mais il n'avait pas trop comprit par contre son homme avait tout compris. Ty rit nerveusement. Flynn était encore dans le flou. Ty essaie de regarder partout sauf à Flynn.**

-Ty...sais-tu dont il parle? **Flynn demande lentement. Deuce sourit. **

-Tu es un bon parleur. **Dit Ty envers Deuce qui sourit.**

-De quoi est-ce que vous parler? Je me sens tellement abandonné. **Flynn fait la moue. Ty soupire et murmure a l'oreille de Flynn de ce que Deuce voulait dire. Soudain Flynn devient nerveux et pâle. Il réagit comme TY, ses yeux essaie d'évité tout contacte avec Deuce. **

Je le savais. **Crie Deuce.**

-Chut! **Flynn frappe à l'arrière de sa tête.**

-Mais nous sommes seuls, personne ne nous entendra. **Dit Deuce.**

-Ouais...mais quand même. **Dit Flynn tout en rougissant.**

-Je sais que cela semble mal de ce point de vu mais je te promets que nous avons rien fait.

-Écouter on a fait des choses mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Flynn essaie d'expliqué. Vous demande probablement de quoi ils parlent. Alors laisse moi vous éclairer.

**FLASBACK**

**I****ls sont sortit pour aller au parque. Ils ont passer des bons moments puis ils ont rentrer à la maison. Ils était dans la chambre du plus petit . Flynn s'installe sur son lit et Ty vient le rejoindre. Il l'embrasse . Ils ont commence à mieux se connaître. Ils parler de leur goûts, ce que l'autre préfère. Ty pense qu'il peut encore tombe amoureux de Flynn chaque jour. **

-ZZZZZZZTZZTZZ. **Le téléphone de Ty était entrain de sonner. Il** **s'excuse auprès de Flynn et regarder le message** . «_Hey... Je viens juste_ _de rentrée._» Rocky.

**Il avait complètement oublié l'heure avec un telle ange à ses côtés. Il peut toute oublié. Il vérifie l'heure, c'était déjà 21h45.**

-Flynn , Rocky est entrer et elle me chercher. Autant je ne veux pas partir mais je le dois. **Il dit déçu. **

**-**N'y vas pas. Je resterai ici tous seul . **Dit Flynn en boudant.**

-Eh bien je doute fortement que mes parents me laisse rester ici à cause de la dispute de la dernière fois. ** Flynn lui coupe la parole.**

-Mon cœur il suffit n'est pas dire que tu reste ici...il suffit juste de dire que tu va dormir chez un ami et que tu ne viendrai que demain. **Dit Flynn sournois. Ty aime quand Flynn utilise des des noms comme ça. **

**-**Jusqu'à demain, je commence à aimer ton côté machiavélique. **Dit Ty en éclatant de rire.**

-C'est pour sa que tu m'aime.

-Oui je t'aime j'adore ce côté de toi. **Flynn le regarde avec beaucoup de tendresse.**

-Il faut juste dire qu'un ami à toi a besoin d'aider et que tu doit l'aider.

-On dirait un plan infaillible.

-ZZZTZZZ.** Le téléphone de Ty sonne.**

-Ty .

«Où tu es?»

-Je suis à la maison de...Andrew. **Flynn lève un sourcil et Ty hausse les épaules.**

**«A**ndrew?» **demande-elle incertain.**

-Oui Andrew ...il a besoin de mon aide en ce moment.

«Ty ...tu veux bien me dire la vérité .»**Dit-elle avec prudence. **

-Pourquoi? **Il demande tendu.**

«Est-ce que Andrew est "un ami proche" de toi? Parce que j'ai marque le manque d'intérêt que tu à pour les filles ces dernière temps.»

**Il a fallu quelque seconde avant de comprendre le sous entendu de cette phrase.**

-Rocky ,je ne suis pas Gay. **Il dit en colère**. **Ses joue sont devenu toute rouge . Quand à Flynn ,il avait les larmes au yeux. Il pensait que Ty avait accepté son homosexualité alors que lui c'était plus difficile. Il était un gamin. Pourtant il assume juste pour son amour. Pour n'est pas que Ty voit ses larmes,il tourne le dos. Ty dit quelque chose a sa sœur et met fin à la conversation. **

-Cessez de rigolé,ce n'est pas drôle.

-Oui...Flynn...regarder moi Flynn.

-Non.

-Est-ce que je t'ai blesser mon amour. T**y avance et le prend dans ces bras. Il le tourne et voit ses larmes.**

-Mon amour je suis désolé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu pleure?

-Le problème _sniff _c'est que je n'sais pas si tu es content d'être avec moi.

Suite...


	2. Chapter 2

Suite

-Bien sûre que je t'aime. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi. Tu es ma lumière. Crois moi j'ai besoin de toi et de ton amour.

-Mais tu ma blesse.

-Comment? Dis moi amour.

-Est-ce que tu a envie d'être avec moi et le plus important tu assume ce que tu es.

-Bien su... ah chéris c'est a cause de ce que j'ai dit à Rocky.

-Oui

-Je voulais qu'elles nous laisse tranquille ce tout.

-Désolé je suis tellement bête de me préoccupé.

-Non, tu n'es rien de cela. Si tu n'avait pas pose de question alors pendant des semaine voir plus tu souffrirais.

-Eh de plus ,je dois attendre ton adolescence pour annonce notre relation.

-TA raison . Je t'aime . **Dit-il en l'embrassant.**

-Moi aussi ,je reste.

-Quoi?

-Je reste avec toi. Elle va pas dire à ma mère donc je peux rester ici.

-C'est super . **Ty prend Flynn comme une marié et l'allonge sur le lit. Il commence a embrasser Flynn a perdre haleine. Il descend sa main droite sur ces cuisse et sa main gauche caressait ses joues. Il commence a descendre sa main droite vers son entre jambe. **

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait? J'ai peur.

-Je suis tellement désolé mais j'ai envie de toi.

-Je suis pas près...je suis désolé Ty. **Flynn commence a pleurer. **

-C'est rien ,ne pleure pas babe. Je t'en veux pas. Tu n'es pas près alors je t'attendrais.

-Merci . **Dit Flynn en souriant. Ty avait peur de le blesse. Il essuie les larmes de Flynn avec son pouce. **

Eh Flynn ou dois-je dormir. T**y change de sujet pour que Flynn ce sens plus en -sécurité et moins coupable. **

-Ty t'ai idiot ou quoi...tu dors avec moi bien sûre.

-Je n'sais pas . Je peux bien dormir parterre.

-Non! S'il te plaît je veux que nous dormions ensemble. Fait moi plaisir. Est-ce que tu pense qu'on aller faire quelque chose de mal.

-Désolé . **Dit Ty embarrasse .**

-C'est rien,viens.

-OK mais avant tu dois savoir que je dorme en sous-vêtement.

-Pas de problème. **Ty commence a ce déshabiller . Il enlève sa chemise et son jeans. Flynn commence a rougir en voyant son homme avec un telle corps. Il tourne les yeux quand Ty pose ses affaires dans une chaise. Flynn avait vraiment chaud,il s'étouffait . Sa gorge était sèche .**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien vraiment rien. Viens on va dormir. **Avant que Flynn n'atteint son lit Ty l'embrasse en l'entourant de ses bras.**

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. I**ls montent dans le lit. Flynn viens se coulé à lui. Et ils s'endorme paisiblement. **


	3. Chapter 3

-Suite

**Ils était tranquillement entrain de dormir quand des bruits réveille Ty. Il ouvre les yeux doucement. La chambre été dans le noir totale. Les rideaux était tiré la viellé pour que le matin le soleil ne vienne pas les dérangé. Il entend quelqu'un frappé la porte. Ces sens ne répondait plus. Ty le matin n'était pas très attentif. Un nouveau coup sur la porte et il comprend que quelqu'un frappe a la porte . Puis il porte le regarde sur son amour qui lui avait entoure de ses bras pendant qu'ils dormais . Sa tête était pose sur son torse. Il dormais tranquillement. Sa respiration été lente. Il se souvient de la nuit dernière. C'était comme dans un rêve éveillé. Être avec lui c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Il dégage doucement les mains de Flynn pour n'est pas le réveille dans des conditions atroce. Il commence a l'embrasse doucement mais rien n'y fait. Il lui mord l'oreille et sens Flynn gémir. Avec tout ces efforts son amour ne se réveille pas. Alors il commence a le bouger doucement mais la aussi rien. Il se penche sur l'oreille de Flynn et chuchote:**

-Flynn tu es tellement mignon quand tu dorme. **Il sent Flynn se réveillé.**

-Bonjour. **Dit Flynn encore embrumé de sommeille . **

-Bonjour tu a bien dormir.

-Oui comme un ange. **Ty rigole un peu et l'embrasse sur la joue. Puis ils entend cette personne encore frappe sur la porte. Ty pense que cette personne n'abandonne pas. Il commence a avancer quand il est arrêter par Flynn.**

-Tu ne peux pas faire sa. Il pense que tu a dormir chez un ami. Je vais moi même ouvrir. **Ty hoche la tête et s'assoit sur le lit ,Flynn le rejoint. Il s'assoit sur ses cuisses et dit d'un sourire malicieux:**

-Je viens toute suite ouvrir la porte ,je mets juste mes chaussures.

- OK mais dépêche toi. **Répondit Cece.**

- Oui,donne moi juste une minute. **Après ça la pièce devient silencieux. Flynn commence a embrasse Ty sur le cou et le mord comme un vampire. Ty pousse un gémissement qui alerte Cece.**

- Tu va bien Flynn.

- Oui j'ai juste trébuché. **Flynn part a la conquête de son oreille et chuchote**.

- Ty on fait pas de bruit.

- C'est de ta faute.

- Non tu crois. **Flynn fait un mouvement de bassin qui fait gémir Ty encore plus**.

- Flynn si tu ne ouvre pas cette porte dans une minute ,je le casse.

- OK j'arrive.** Il soupire est descend . Il approche de la porte et ouvre.**

- Beh voilà,qu'est-ce que tu veux? **Il demande pressé.**

- Je sort et maman est partit pour son travaille. Alors ne fait pas de bêtise.

- Dis plutôt quelle ta demandé de me garder et tu ne voulais pas. Tu me laisse tout seul ici. Quand maman va l'apprendre. **Dit Flynn en souriant.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- C'est simple . Que tu sois plus gentille avec moi et que tu me ramener des bombons. ** Cece parut surprise.**

- C'est tout.

- Oui tu veux encore que j'ajoute. Il n'y a pas de problème.

- Non non non ça va. **Puis elle entend un bruit dans la chambre ,elle voulait passer mais Flynn l'embauche le pas.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de faire,Cece?

- Oh rien juste j'ai entendu un bruit.

- C'est rien,juste quelques jeux qui sont tomber au sol. **Cece le regarde bizarrement.**

- Tu n'es pas entrain de me cacher quelque chose par hasard.

- Non ,tu n'es pas pressé. **Dit Flynn d'un ton plus rude.**

- D'accord bon a tout à l'heure. **Flynn hoche la tête et voit sa sœur partir. Il ferme la porte . Il pousse un soupire et avance vers Ty.**

- Ty pourquoi tu faisait du ans de br.**... Il n'a pas pu finir la phrase .qu'il devient rouge pivonne. Ty était dans son lit entrain de se caresser.**

- Flynn c'est de ta faute**.**

- Moi,pourquoi**. Dit-il d'une innocente. **

- Je suis dans un état critique. Je vais a la salle de bain.

- Mais attend.

- Non reste ici,tu n'es pas près. **Flynn hoche la tête et s'assoit sur le lit. Il commence par sourire et puis il se renverse sur le lit en piquant un fou rire. Il se calme quand il entend le bruit de la salle de bain ouvrir.**

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu peux l'être. Tout à l'heure tu ma allumé. Ne fait plus ça sinon je deviendrai dingue.

- Oui pardon. **Il vient s'asseoir sur le lit et Flynn pose sa tête sur son torse**.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait Cece. **En passant une main dans les cheveux de Flynn.**

- Oh rien comme d'habitude. On est ici tout seul pendant un moment. Je suis tellement content.

- Moi aussi. Je vais passer une journée avec toi sans que personne nous interrompe. Je t'aime Flynn .

- Je t'aime aussi. **Ils reste un moment ensemble dans le lit puis Flynn est partit prendre sa touche alors que Ty était partit dans le salon pour préparé le déjeuner. Ensuite Flynn vient le rejoindre. Il s'assoit et attend .**

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait plaisir.

- Mmh laisse moi voire... Je sais un jus ,des pan cakes,des fruits et du chocolat.

- D'accord . **Il lui serve mais ce trompe sur le jus**.

- Chérie j'aime pas ce jus.

- D'accord alors laquelle. **Ty adorait quand son amour l'appelait des noms comme ça.**

- Moi ces les fraises.

- Bon je vais te le chercher . **Flynn lui fait un gros bisou sur les joues avant de aller au frigo. Après ce petit accident ,ils commencent a déjeuner. Ensuite ils font la vaisselle et passe dans le salon. Le mâtiné se passait bien. Ty s'assoit en premier et ouvre la télé ensuite il ouvre ses jambes pour que Flynn s'assoit. Il l'entoure de ses bras et commence a voir un film. Ensuite Flynn lui demande changer de chaîne ce qu'il fit. Maintenant ils était entrain de regarde Shake it up Chicago. Il voyait leur sœur entrain de danse.**

- Elles dansent vraiment bien ,tu trouve pas**. Dit Flynn **

- Oui même celles sont un peu cas-pieds parfois**. Dit Ty. Shake il up Chicago était entrain de finir quand Ty sent quelque chose de lourd dans ses bras. IL se penche la tête et voit Flynn entrain de dormir.**

- Bonne nuit amour . **Il effleure ses lèvres peur de le réveillé. Il rentre dans sa chambre et le pose sur le lit. Il ramène la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules. Avant de partir il lui écrit une lettre. Il pose un dernier baise sur son front et ferme la porte. Il entend quelqu'un ouvrir la porte . Il commence a ce stressée. **

- Ty qu'est-ce que tu fait la? **Il essayer de trouver une solution mais rien ne vient quand il voit un joué sur la table de la cuisiner.**

- Bonsoir Madame flécher. Je viens juste rendre un joué a Flynn.

- Ah merci et bonsoir aussi. Tu sais où est Cece.

- Non peut-être chez ma sœur.

- D'accord merci.

- Au revoir madame Flécher.

- Au revoir et en passant dit a Cece de me rejoindre. **Ty hoche la tête et ouvre la porte et rentre chez lui. Il ouvre la porte de sa maison et sans surprise voit Cece ,Rocky et Deuce assit sur le canapé. Il ferme la porte et vient s'asseoir avec eux.**

- Alors comment va ton ami?

- De quoi tu parle Rocky.

- De Mark .

- Ah il va bien.

**Fin du Flash-back.**

- Tu connais la suite Deuce.

- Oui.

- Maintenant tu comprend. **Dit Flynn irrité**.

- Ne m'en veux pas.

- TCH . **Ty commence a rigolé**.

- Pourquoi tu rigole.

- C'est tellement drôle de vous voir disputé. **Deuce sourit et Flynn fait la tête. **

- Arrête Flynn cette fois je prend partit pour Deuce. **Avant qu'il continu la phrase,il prend Flynn par la taille est l'embrasse - passionnément. **

- Bon les mecs je crois que je suit de trop.

-A bon. **Dit Flynn tout en embrassant Ty. Deuce les laisse tout seul est va rejoindre Cece.**

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant. Dit Ty

- Attend ,tu a dis que tu ma écrit une lettre.

- Oui ,pourquoi ?

- Parce que quand je me suis réveillé ,il n'y avait rien dans mon bureaux.

-T'es sûre.

- Oui a cent pour cent.

- Alors qui la pris.

- La franchement je commence a avoir peur. Si quelqu'un la pris on est mort.

- Je sais. Viens on va fouillé dans ta chambre. **Ils sont retourne dans la chambre et commença a chercher. Au bout de quelques minutes ,ils ont rien trouvé.**

- Vous pouvait m'expliquai ce quoi cette lettre **. Ils sont retourne au même temps. La personne derrière eux était en colère.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ces chapitres seront de plus en plus sombre. L'âme sensible s'abstienne. Leur vient de se basculé. Alors profité du voyage au centre de l'enfer. Bye . Et pour les autres qui on du courage continué aaaaaaaah.**

**POV Ty**

**Je regarde les gens défilé devant comme dés fou pour aller travaillé la nuit. Moi je rentre chez où mon amour m'attends. J'ouvre la porte et je le vois assit sur le canapé entrain de regarder la télé. Je souris et je viens le rejoindre. Je l'embrasse a perdre haleine. Je l'entoure de mes bras.**

-Bonjour amour.

-Bonjour chérit, comment c'est passer ton travaille.

-Bien. **Dis-je.**

**Flynn commence a perdre son sourire,je lève le visage et il me montra une lettre dans un coin ou je voulais qu'il ne trouvera jamais mais j'avais tord. **

**-**Tu te souviens, elle allai te tué amour**. Dit Flynn**

-Je sais,mon dieu ce bien que tu la calme sinon je serai mort. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour.

-Je sais, je te demande encore pardon. Mon cœur aller explosé tant que c'était douloureux.

-Babe , je sais mais ce mon devoir de te protège et encore plus de ce jour. Je rigole un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère et je l'embrasse.

-Mais on a pris quatre ans pour ce retrouver**. Dit Flynn en pleurant. Ty le prend et le berce.**

-Je sais mais maintenant c'est du passer. Je veux plus te voir comme ça.

-Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

**Nous revenons des années en arrière en 2005 à l'époque ou Ty avait 14 ans et Flynn 9 ans en 2005 ou tout à basculé.**

- Vous pouvait m'expliquai ce quoi cette lettre.** Ils sont retourne au même temps, la personne derrière eux été en colère.**

- On peut tout expliqué.

- J'espère oui.** Dit-elle énervé**

- Je t'en pris dit rien a maman.

- Tiens,je vais pas me gêné.

- Je t'en pris Cece ,tu es ma grand sœur , tu peux comprendre non.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Tais toi maintenant.** Elle se retourne vers Ty.**

- Toi, je vais te tué, ce mon petit frère Ty.

- Je sais Cece mais on s'aime.

- Non tu abuse de lui, il n'a pas encore l'expérience. Il n'a aucune idée.

- Je suis la et pour ta gouverne,je l'aime d'un amour sincère.

- Il te manipule,Flynn.

- Tu dis n'en porte quoi, Cece. J'aime ton frère a en mourir, tu m'entends je l'aime. Et jamais personne ne lui fera de mal même pas ta famille et la mienne.** Flynn vient le rejoindre les larmes aux yeux. Il été touche par les paroles de Ty. **

- Flynn, il faut mettre un terme a cette liaison.

- Tu ne peux pas m'obligeais. Je l'aime tellement je ne peux le décrire. Mon cœur souffrira si on arrête notre histoire.

- Je m'en fiche, je te laisse le choix: Soit vous arrête votre histoire,soit je raconte tout a maman.

- Ne fait pas ça. **Dit Flynn en pleurant de plus belle.**

- Arrête Cece, tu ne vois pas que tu fait souffrir ton frère.

- Je veux juste que vous arrêté.

- Pourquoi? **Dit Ty en serrant Flynn contre lui.**

- Parce que mon petit frère n'a que 9 ans et toi 14 ans. C'est le détournement de mineur. Le silence s'abat sur la salle.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse.

- Je le suis. Flynn ta réponse.** Ty serre encore Flynn dans ces bras jusqu'à lui faire de mal. Son visage été caché sur le cou de Ty. De la Cece ne voyait pas les larmes de son petit frère coulé sur ces joues. Ses été rouge tant d'avoir pleurait. Comment sa grand sœur pouvait lui demander de faire un choix. Il aimé profondément son Ty. Mais le coup le plus dur a été la phrase de détournement de mineur. Il ne pouvait pas risqué Ty pour sa alors il prend une décision qui va brisé son cœur et de son bien-aimé. **

- J..je...Cece a raison Ty.

- Non pas toi, je t'en pris**. Dit-il en le serrant encore plus fort mais Flynn se dégage de ses bras.**

- Je suis sérieux Ty. On a aucun avenir ensemble.** Dit Flynn en pleurant silencieusement, Ty ne le remarque pas. Il été plongé dans une sorte de bulle. Il voyait tout en noir. Son amour, son babe, son compagnon est entrain de dire qu'ils sont plus ensemble. Il ne peut accepté. **

- Babe, ne me fait pas ça. N'écoute pas ta sœur.** Dit-il en laissant quelques larmes coulé sur ses joues. **

…**...**

- Flynn répond moi...Flynn...amour ne me laisse pas, regarde moi.** Mais Flynn ne le regarde pas sinon il allai craqué. Ty s'avance jusqu'à lui et prend son visage avec délicatesse et le monte pour voir son visage qui été baisse. La le choque , il le voit pleurer. **

- Ne pleure pas, écoute moi, on va s'en sortir. N'oublie pas que je t'aime et je sais que tu ne veux pas me rejette. **Flynn n'en tenant plus,lui saute au cou. Ty l'embrasse passionnément. Cece n'apprécie guerre cette échange et commence son plan. **

- Je vais dire a maman.

- Je t'en empêcherais. **Cece commence a rigoler. **

- Ty, tu ne réalise pas mais s'est mon petit frère et quand maman va apprendre sa, tu a des grave problème.

- Cece pour l'amour de dieu comprend notre amour.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Cece...grand sœur je te demande a genou si tu veux mais laisse moi vivre avec lui.

- Mais tu es trop jeune Flynn.

- Mais je l'aime.** Cece réfléchit et prend la décision le mieux pour tous.**

- D'accord.** Dit-elle souriante avec arrière pensait. **

- Merci.

- Oui je sais, je suis géniale.

- Oui.** Dit Flynn en la donnant une bise.**

- Flynn, tu peux aller me chercher a boire.** Il hoche la tête et s'en va.**

- Bon moi, je rentre, je suis fatigué.

- Déjà.

- Vous avez beaucoup de chose a vous dire.

- C'est vrai, aller je te raccompagne.

- Merci mais non.

- J'insiste.** Ils commencent a s'avancer vers la porte quand un bruit dans la cuisiner leur font sauté.**

- Ne venait pas , ce rien , juste une verre cassé.

- Ta rien amour.

- Non ça va chérit.** Cece quand-t-a elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ouvre la porte et sort en espérant que Flynn ne vient pas tout gâché.**

- Maintenant qu'il va bien, tu peux sortir.

- Oui.** Dit-il avec méfiance. Il sort quand soudain il sent quelqu'un le pousse. Il voyait que la dans les escaliers et Cece qui souriait. Comment-a-il pu croire qu'elle avait accepté leur relation.**

**POV Ty**

**Je pense a mon amour, je l'aime tellement. Quand j'arrive au sol,je sens juste douleur insupportable dans le dos. J'entends quelqu'un crié mon nom. Je le sens à côté de moi,il me prends dans ses bras et commence a pleurait. Sa voix été cassé tant de crié , ma vision devient flou. Je savais que c'était mon amour. Je voulais qu'il arrête de pleuré alors je lève une main dans un dernier effort pour caresser son visage. Il me sourit tristement. Derrière lui, Cece été entrain de appelait quelqu'un mais je m'en souci pas. Mon seul préoccupation c'est mon beau ange. Mais tout à coup , je sens un froid glaciale dans mon corps comme des petites aiguilles qui transperce mon âme. J'avais terriblement mal mais je sentais juste une chaleur qui essayer de me réchauffe puis je sombre dans l'inconscience.**

**POV Flynn**

**Je sort de la cuisiner a cause d'un bruit mais quand j'arrive sur les escaliers mon cœur c'était arrêté. Je le vois sur le sol plein de sol. Je voyais qu'il tremble alors je le prends dans mes bras pour essayer de le réchauffe sans grand succès. Je paniquer quand je sens plus rien venu de sa part, mais je sens une caresse sur mes joues et la je pleure de joie. Il est encore en vie. Je l'aime tellement puis soudain il perd conscience. L'ambulance arrive juste après mais j'étaie concentre sur lui. Dans une sorte de brouillard, je les voit transférée mon amour. Je reste assis au sol en pleurant, je sens quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras mais je veux que sa soit Ty qui me console pas ma Cece. Je suis égoïste mais je l'aime alors pardonne moi Cece. Elle me pose sur une chaise. Je la sent nerveuse mais je ne preste pas attention. Puis ma mère arrive et me prends dans ses bras. J'arrive dans ma chambre par magie , elle a essayer de me faire parler sans succès. Je veux juste voir Ty, l'entendre rire, sourire, sa présence , me dire des mots d'amour mais je suis seul dans ce lit vide,en pleurant pour qu'il s'en sort. Ma mère me dit bonne nuit mais pas Cece. Je sombre dans le sommeil sans rêve.**

**POV Cece**

**Au début je voulais juste lui donné une leçon mais dans un moment d'inattention je le pousse sur les escaliers sans le vouloir. La raison parce que je voulais pas qu'ils sortent ensemble, mon frère été trop jeune. J'ai accepté juste pour les calmes tout à l'heure. Je le voyais sur le sol inconscient. Je vois Flynn passer rapidement l'âme d'un mort. Maintenant je comprend ils s'aiment en mourir. Je savais pas tourne pour chercher quelque chose ,il ne serai jamais tomber. Je me sens coupable, je réussis plus a regarde Flynn dans les yeux. Je vois ma mère passer devant moi avec Flynn. Je rentre dans ma chambre. Je me deshabille a cause du sang puis je m'allonge sur le lit. **

- Dieu entends ma prière , faite qu'il va bien. Mon frère ne supporterai pas de le perdre. Je veux juste qu'ils soient ensemble.

**Je m'endorme juste après en pensant a eux.**

**POV Maria**

**J'entends le tonnerre qui gronde dans le ciel, la pluie sur les fenêtres. Je vois encore mon fils immaculé de sang. Je sais plus quoi faire, il pleure a chaude larmes. Je le prends dans mes bras. Je le change de vêtements,il me dit pas un mot ,d'habitude quand je l'habille ,il pique une crise pas cette fois. Je vois sa sœur s'éloigne de lui peur de le blesse. Je me demande pourquoi. Il ne veut rien manger alors je le couche et je sort. Je passe à côté de la chambre de ma fille, je l'entends pleurait mais j'intervienne pas. Elle s'endorme, moi je vais me couché. Demain on les rendra visite. J'espère que Ty va s'en sortir et que tout va s'arranger. **

**Suite...**


	5. Chapter 5

POV Ty

**J'ouvre les yeux doucement gêné par la lumière, je chercher des yeux où j'étaie mais rien n'y fait, je me rappelle plus de rien que quelques bride de souvenir. Peut-être juste un coup de fatigue. Je sais pas où je suis, je reste quelques temps a regarder puis j'essaie de me levais mais une douleur abdominal viens m'arrache un cri épouvantable, j'essaie de respirer mais rien , j'appelle a l'aide non plus. Je regarde qu'est-ce qui me fait tant de mal. Je suis allonger sur un lit, des machines liés a moi. Je suppose que je suis dans un hôpital alors qu'est-ce qui ce passer? J'entends quelqu'un ouvrir la porte. C'est un monsieur, il est grand et maigre. Il a peut-être 32 ans , il me sourit. Il veut juste me rassurais mais je suis perdu à l'intérieur de moi, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Il commence a parler mais j'écoute pas. Il soupire et me laisse. Un docteur entre dans cette chambre. Il est jeune et pourtant il à l'air soucie. Il m'explique ce qui c'était passer ensuite ,le docteur me laisse. Une dame entre dans la chambre accompagne par un homme et une adolescente. Ils étaient fatigué peut-être quelqu'un de l'heure famille a eu un accident comme moi. Ils s'approchent de moi, j'ai pas envie de les voir, je les connait pas. La dame s'assoit sur une chaise à côté de moi, je la dévisage et le monsieur sur ma droite , la fille s'assoit à côté de son père. J'y tiens plus et je demande:**

- Qui êtes-vous? **Dis-je suspicieux**

- Voyons, mon fils je suis ta mère. **Dit la dame**

- Vous mentez.** J'étaie en colère pour qui elle se prenait**

- Voyons, tu te rappelle pas de moi. **Dit la fille**

- Mais de quoi vous parlez, si vous sortez pas d'ici toute suite, je vais appeler quelqu'un.

- Pourquoi, tu fait sa mon fils.

Sortez d'ici, garde. Je cri de toute mes force

**Deux hommes arrivent , je leur explique que je connaissais pas ces personnes. Ils restent un peu sceptique puis demande a ses gens de sortir. Je vois la dame pleurait, la fille me regardait tristement mais l'homme n'avait sorti aucun sentiment. Je les vois parles au médecin qui était avec moi, un peu plus tard. Il revient et s'assoit à côté de moi.**

- Ty, c'est votre famille qui est dehors.

- Je vous croit pas.

- Je vais vous expliquer : La nuit dernière vous avez eu un grave accident des escaliers. Oui vous allez dire que c'est juste des escaliers mais en bas, il y avait plein de bride de verre brisé ou d'autre matériel coupant. Comment votre mère ma expliquais , vous étiez inconscient sur le sol si les secours n'était pas arriver aussi vite peut-être que aujourd'hui vous seriez mort.

- Mais j'ai pas de souvenir de la nuit même pas d'eux.

- Oui, je le sais mais vous souffrez ce qu'on appelle une amnésique partielle.

- C'est à dire.

- Que temporairement ,voire des mois vous allez voire quelques bride , des souvenirs de votre passer ainsi de votre famille.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, vous allez parler avec eux et tout va s'arranger. Je vous laisse.

**Je hoche la tête en signe que ses gens , je veux dire de ma famille entre. La dame, non ma mère m'explique tout , j'ai ma sœur qui reste toujours à côté de moi peur que je m'enfuisse . Je souris parce que j'ai aucune chance de m'enfuir dans cette état. Quelques heures heures plus tard , ils me laissent se reposer. Avant de m'endormir, je vois un petit garçon qui me regardais. Il avait l'air triste, ses yeux était éteint par je ne sais pas quoi. Je voyais sa douleur. Je voulais tellement qu'il sourit. Je sombre dans le sommeil avec cette vision.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ILUVF: Thank you for your review and follow me. THANK YOU**

**ILOVEMARKAXEL:Merci beaucoup de tes commentaires**

**Le matin se lève, le temps était médiocre, la pluie battait fort, les arbres secoué , les bronches tombés sur les voitures. Aujourd'hui Ty Blue aller sortir de l'hôpital. Il avait un mauvais impression, sa fait presque deux semaine qu'il était dans l'hôpital et chaque nuit,il rêvait de se petit garçon. Sa mère Marcie Blue viendrait le chercher vers 9 heure. Il était nerveux même si sa fait presque deux semaine qu'il avait pris leur noms mais il se sentait toujours seul. C'était le vide totale en lui comme s'il oublié quelqu'un d'important. Sa mère arriva, lui fait un bisou. Marcie va remplir le formulaire en attendant Ty reste sur le lit a réfléchir sur sa vie. Sa mère revient quelques instant plus tard. Ils prennent un taxi qui leur reconduit à leur maison. Ils montent les escaliers avec quelques vêtements de Ty. Marcie ouvre la porte et regarde son fils. Pendant quelques instant Ty hésite a entrer. Elle ferma la porte et posa le sac sur le canapé. Rocky vient dire bonjour a son frère qui était un peu nerveux. Elle sourit. Ils ont passer un excellent journées sa mère lui indique sa chambre et le laissa. Ty rentra et posa ses affaires , il regarde un peu puis soupire. Il s'allonger sur le lit et se rendors quelques seconde après. **

**POV Flynn**

**Je suis tellement heureux qu'il va bien même s'il ne souviendrais plus de moi. Je me rappelle encore mon cœur brisé en attendant ma mère dire que Ty était amnésique pour quelques temps. Mon monde s'effondrait tout entour mais je me suis accrocher. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour qu'il devait venir mais j'ai pas eu le courage d'aller le voir. Ma mère ma racontait tout comment c'est passer le diner chez les Blue. J'ai tellement envie de le rejoindre , de le dire je l'aime, qu'il m'aime. Il me manque tellement, je veux juste qu'il se rappelle de moi. Je vais dans la chambre et je me coucher sur mon lit. Je pense à lui et à nous comment je vais faire a l'avenir, et s'il pense à autre chose comme les filles ,non je peux pas penser sa, pas maintenant. Je reste encore quelques minute a contemple ma chambre et puis je ferme les yeux et je me sombre vers le sommeil. **

**POV Normal**

**Le jour se lève, sa mère et la mère de Ty vont travailler. Cece et Rocky reste avec Ty pour l'aider à mieux a s'intégrer. Flynn quand à lui n'avait pas encore le courage de le voir. Il inventait tout les mensonges juste pour ne pas le voir. Il reste a la maison sans but a regarder la télé ou autre chose. De l'autre côté Cece était un peu nerveuse devant Ty. Il se culpabilisé encore . Rocky regardait son frère puis Cece. Elle trouvait que Cece se comportait bizarrement. **

**POV Rocky**

**Je sens que mon frère n'est pas à l'aise, j'essaie de le distraire avec Cece mais rien n'y fait, en plus ma meilleur amie est très nerveuse devant Ty. Je me demande pourquoi mais je laisse tomber pour le moment. Sa fait deux jour que Flynn essaie de fuir Ty, ce que je ressens au fond de moi. Je me lève du canapé et part chercher Flynn. Ils me regardent bizarrement mais je leur souris. Je leur explique que je vais juste ramener Flynn. Ty fronce les sourcilles mais sourit mais pour Cece était une autre chose. Elle ma empêche en disant qu'il avait besoin de repos. Mais j'étaie pas d'accord alors je sors furieuse mais en arrivant devant la porte je me calme. Je sonne, personne viens m'ouvrir. Je sais qu'il est là alors je sonne encore une fois, pour la quatrième sonnerie ,il ouvre la porte un peu exaspéré par moi. Je rentre et ferme la porte.**

**POV Normal**

**Rocky s'assoit sur le canapé un peu en colère d'attendre Flynn. Elle regarde l'appartement d'un œil tout en suivant Flynn de l'œil qui s'installe à côté d'elle.**

- Dis moi Flynn...pourquoi tu veux pas venir voire mon frère.

- Qu'est-ce que sa changerais ? Dis moi Rocky. **Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle trembla un peu venant de son ami. Il avait l'air froid pour quelqu'un de son âge comme si on avait retiré un part de lui.**

- Écoute Flynn je sais que toi et mon frère est de bons amis. Il voit plus Deuce que toi mais c'est pas une raison de ne pas le voire. Je lui parle de toi. Mon frère veut te connaître mais toi...

- Moi quoi, Rocky!

- Flynn vient je t'en pris, il sourit quand j'utilise que ton prénom. Ty avait dit que s'il ne te connaissais pas ,il pourrait tomber amoureux de toi. Sa ma fait rire un peu.** Flynn ouvre grand les yeux surpris mais il baisse pour qu'elle ne voit pas.**

- Alors tu viens.

**Il réfléchit mais il n'avait pas la force mais Rocky le prend par par la main et le ramena chez elle. Elle ouvre la porte et voit Cece et Ty entrain de rigolé mais quand Flynn passe , il voit Ty le regardait intensément comme s'il sonde son âme. Il entre timidement et s'assoit sur le canapé. Il le dit bonjour puis Cece et Rocky part pour leur émission et les laissent s'occuper d'eux même. Cece donne un regarde à Flynn qui comprend. Il la sourit qu'elle pouvait aller tranquillement faire son show. **

POV Ty

**Je suis entrain de rire avec Cece quand je le voit alors c'était lui, Flynn. Il est tellement mignon, j'ai envie fou de l'embrasser, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Quand j'entends sa voix si mélodieuse , un souvenir lointain me revient. Je le voit me sourire et me donne un câlin, j'essaie de aller plus loin mais rien puis le trou noire. Les filles s'en vont. Je reste avec lui, Flynn à l'air nerveux pourtant c'était moi qui devait être comme ça. Je lui souris , ses joues devient rouge. Il est vraiment mignon. Je ne sais pas mais il y a quelques chose qui m'attire vers lui. **

- Dis moi Flynn, où ils vont?** Il ne ose pas me regarder**

- E..euh danser.** Il est trop mignon**

- Où ?

- Sur un plateau de Chicago.

**- J**e vois, merci.** La salle devient silencieux, je veux juste le voire alors je m'approche de lui. Il sent tellement bon, je le sens nerveux , je passe une main sur son dos pour le calmer. Il me voit pas arriver , je chuchote près de son oreille quelques mots et il devient rouge écarlate et me répond:**

- A 19 h 30 elles passent à la télé.

- Merci.** Je m'éloigne de lui, pour le laisse respirer. Je change de chaine et je mets Shake it up Chicago. Je voit ma sœur et Cece entrain de danser et je parle sans m'empêche:**

- Elles dansent vraiment bien , tu trouve pas.** Dis-je**

- Oui même si elles sont un peu cas-pieds**. Je le voit rire et je l'accompagne sans savoir pourquoi. Étranger comme sensation comme si j'avais déjà vécu se moment avec lui, peut-être je me trompe. Tout un coup j'ai mal à la tête, je le voit préoccupé , je souris mais il fronce légèrement les sourcilles. Il pose ses genoux sur le canapé et vient prendre ma température. Sa paume est tellement chaude, je veut juste reste quelques minute comme ça mais il dit un phrase qui m'interpelle. **

- Ça va Chérit**. Il me fuit du regarde**

Tu a dit quoi**. Même si j'avais bien entendu**

- Rien , j'ai juste demander si tu aller bien.** Il me sourit mais pourtant j'avais bien entendu ce mot « Chérit». Je me demande quelle relation on a tout les deux. Il change de sujet vite.**

- Alors...

- J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

- Je vois...vient ici.** Il pose son dos sur le canapé et me demande de m'allonger ce que j'ai fis. Je pose ma tête sur ses genoux. Il caresse mon visage pour passer la douleur mais j'avais plus. Je le laisse continué sa me faisait du bien puis je m'endorme sans me rendre compte , j'ai juste sentis quelque chose d'humide sur mes lèvres.**

**POV Flynn**

**J'ai fait une bourde tout à l'heure en l'appelant «Chérit» au moins , il n'a rien remarqué. Ensuite je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris,je le demande de s'allonger et je caresse son visage pour passer sa douleur. Puis une demi-heure plus tard je le voit vacille vers le sommeil alors je fait un truc de fou même s'il doit découvrir , je l'embrasse. Sans me rendre compte , je m'endors aussi. Ma mère m'appelle , je suis un peu confus, comment est elle la ? Je pose mes yeux et je regarde Ty sur mes genoux et tout me reviens. Je rougis tout à coup devant ma mère. Elle me regarde bizarrement comme un flic qui suspecte quelqu'un d'avoir commis un meurtre . Je dis juste un coup de chaleur. Elle appelle aussi Ty. Il se lève et regarde partout puis il comprend, il se retourne et me sourit. Moi je veux juste reste avec lui pour cette nuit mais ma mère me prends dans ses bras et elle dit au revoir a la famille Blue . Moi dans mon sommeil je vois que Ty, encore et encore. Je sens quelques chose de doux,je suppose que ce mon lit et je m'endorme avec le plus beau nuit de ma vie.**

**suite**

WebRep

currentVote

noRating

noWeight


	7. Chapter 7

Première partie : 23/04/2013

_Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé. J'étais un peu morose mais à part ça tout aller bien. J'ai retrouver mon amour mais qui ne souvient pas de moi. Mais hier, j'ai sentit qu'il m'aimai bien. Aujourd'hui, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer. Je me lève, je fais comme d'habitude, je vais dans ma salle de bain, je prends une douche, je brosse mes dents ensuite je m'habille. Je vais dans la cuisiner, ma sœur et ma mère sont déjà la. Aujourd'hui, je suis assez de bonne humeur et elles sont surprises. J'ai juste envie de rire et faire la fête. Elles font une tête c'est vrai que pendant 10 jours j'étais mal au point mais mon amour est revenu, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je vais m'asseoir à coté de ma sœur en face de ma mère : _

- Alors petit frère bien dormit ?

- Comme une petite plume.

- Je vois ça. Dis maman, est-ce que je peux aller voir Rocky aujourd'hui, il faut qu'on aie tôt travailler ?

- D'accord ma fille mais fait très attention.

- Oui promit. Flynn, il faut que tu viens après.

- Pourquoi ? **Dit-je en mangeant un croissant .**

- On va aller au parque après.

- Génial à quelle heure ?

- Vers les 15h30.

- OK, maman.

- Tu vas pas seul.

- T'inquiète pas maman, Ty va l'accompagner.

- Si c'est comme ça, sa me va.

_Cece part se prépare pour la journée, moi je continu à manger. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que Cece est distante avec moi. Elle me fuit comme la peste, je la comprend pas comme aujourd'hui. _

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

- Oh c'est rien maman, je...juste je réfléchis.

- Bon moi je vais te laisser, Ty va arrivé dans une demi-heure.

- Quoi ? Il vient.

- Bien sure, oh j'avais carrément de te prévenir la veillé. Aller mon poussin, bonne journée.

- A toi aussi.

_C'est bon je deviens de plus en plus nerveux, dans 2 minute, il sera là. C'est vrai que j'ai envie de le voir mais pas tout de suite. Je suis pas encore près que j'attends la sonnette, je respire un bon coup et j'ouvre la porte. En ce moment je voudrais juste l'embrasse mais je peux pas. Et son sourire, son magnifique sourire :_

- Bonjour, Flynn.

- Bonjour, Ty. **Je ris nerveusement, et c'est partit pour me ridiculiser. **

- Je peux entrer.

- Bien sur. **je le laisse passer et il va s'asseoir sur le canapé, je ferme la porte et je vais le rejoindre.**

- Eh, Ty pourquoi t'es venu me garder pas que ça me gène mais t'avais pas d'autres choses à faire.** Bravo Flynn, belle gaffe, il faut franchement que je me taie un de ses jours.**

- Non pas spécialement, de toute façon, j'avais l'habitude de te garder même si je me souviens pas très bien, c'est un plaisir.

_Je lui souris, il est vraiment sympas mon amour. J'avais juste envie c'était de l'embrasse. Je sais plus quoi dire, je suis un peu à court de mot, il faut je trouve quelque chose à dire, j'ai pas envie qu'il pense que je suis ennuyeux :_

- Eh...tu sais que tu dois m'accompagner voir ma sœur.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas mais le problème c'est que je me souviens pas de l'endroit. Il me sourit un peux gênais.

- T'inquiète pas je sais c'est où !

_On rit tous les deux : j'ai vraiment besoin de lui, j'en souffre à chaque instant, il est tellement proche de moi et tellement loin à la fois. Je veux qu'il revient. J'en peux plus de cette vie sans lui. J'ai pas envie que notre histoire ce termine ainsi, pas maintenant, pas demain ni jamais. Je t'en pris au fond du cœur reviens moi._

- Dis moi, Flynn est-ce que j'ai des amies ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vois aucun venir me rendre visiter. **Dit-il tristement, j'ai tellement envie de t'enlève cette tristesse de son visage.**

- C'est parce que ils ont pas eu le temps.

- T'es sur !

- Oui arrête de t'en méfié. Tu as des amis super. **Je lui est souris.**

- J'adore ton sourire, c'est vraiment magnifique. **Dit-il sans se rendre compte et moi juste je rougis. Sa faisait longtemps que j'ai pas eu un compliment venant de lui, trop longtemps.** - Je voulais pas dire ça, je..

- C'est rien.

_On reste à parler lorsque la sonnette retentit, je vais ouvrir. C'est même pas une surprise que je vois Deuce. Je lui sourit et il rentre._

- C'est qui ?

- Tu te rappelle ce que je viens de dire. C'est un ami à toi. Deuce ton meilleur ami. Je vais vous laissez faire connaisse, je vais acheter quelque chose, je reviens dans 2 minute.

- D'accord mais pas trop longtemps. **Dit Ty**

- OK, ché..Ty. **Oh non j'allais encore refaire cette bourde.**

_Je les laisse et je m'en vais._

_**POV Normal**_

_Deuce vient rejoindre Ty sur le canapé :_

- Je suis désolé mais je me rappelle pas de toi.

- C'est rien mon pote, j'ai l'habitude que les gens m'oublie. **Ils rigolent tous les deux. **

- Tu es drôle Deuce vraiment.

- Je sais mec alors dis-moi comment tu vie ta vie ?

- Sa peut aller. Parfois c'est difficile parfois nom. Dis moi, tu es mon meilleur ami. Est-ce que je sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment. **Deuce cracha le boisson ****qu'il venait de boire. Comment il aller expliqué à son ami que l'amour de sa vie vient juste de sortir et c'est un gamin de 9 ans bientôt 10 ans. **

- Eh, je sais pas.

- T'es sur car ta réaction est assez suspect.

- Oh non, j'étais juste pris par surprise. **Il le regarde bizarrement, il savait que son ami mentait mais ne savait pas pourquoi**.

- Deuce, il faut que je fasse une confidence.

- Va si je t'écoute.

- Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais j'aime vraiment ce gamin.

- Quel gamin ? Dit Deuce qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

- De Flynn, Deuce est-ce que parfois tu suis.

- Désolé, comment est-ce que tu l'aime ?

- Je sais pas. Tu sais ce quelque chose d'assez troublant. Il faut pas que tu lui dise sinon il va être choque.

- D'accord je te promets. **Deuce a le sourire, c'est Flynn qui va être content d'entendre ça.**

- Parle un peu de lui.

- Je sais pas grand chose : il faut juste que tu te méfie de lui un peu car c'est un vrai diablotin lorsqu'il réfléchit.

**Ty sourit en entendant ce que son ami venait de dire. Sa commença à lui faire mal car il venait d'avoir une partie des souvenirs : Il se voyait entrain de parler avec Deuce sur une partie de football. Ensuite avec sa sœur entrain de s'engueuler et sa mère qui leur disaient de s'arrêtaient. Et puis Flynn, avec son sourire magnifique. Il le voyait assit sur un banque. Peut être qu'ils étaient dans un parque d'attraction car il l'avait une peluche dans la main. Il avait donné à Flynn. Puis il le revoit dans une chambre entrain de joué. Puis entrain de voir Flynn se déshabiller car il avait renverser du soda sur ses vêtements. Puis ils les voient entrain de se chamailler pour rien. Il entend Flynn lui dire «-Je t'aime » comme si c'était un mot qui coule délicieusement sur sa bouche. Il les revoient dans le salon, précisément sur le canapé. Il voyait rire à plein poumon et le voir entrain de lui caresser les cheveux. Et puis il, les voyaient entrain de s'embrasser et plus rien le vite totale. **

- Sa va mec._**Dit Deuce inquiet de l'état de son ami. Il n'a même pas vu Flynn entrait et courir vers eux. Flynn vient s'agenouille à coté de Ty est commence à caresser sa tête. Ty était dans le noir totale mais une main douce lui fait revenir à lui. Il se réveilla quelques instant plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux ce qui la vue lui apparaît agréable. Il venait de voir Flynn pencher sur lui, inquiet comme pas possible. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait juste envie de l'embrasser ce qu'il a fit. Il le prend par le cou et le ramener vers lui et l'embrasser. Flynn était juste surpris lorsque Ty a pris connaissance ce qu'il faisait lâcha Flynn en s'excusant :**_

- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas. J'étais confus.

- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. **Dit Flynn un peu triste, lui qui pensait que Ty avait retrouver la mémoire. C'était fichu**. - Tu vas bien, tu n'as plus mal à la tête.

- Oui ça va.

- Tant mieux, je vais juste aller à la salle de bain, Deuce tu peux prendre le relie. **Dit Flynn au bord des pleures.**

- Oui, va si.** Deuce voyait que c'était insupportable pour Flynn. Il soupira :**

- Est-ce qu'il m'en veux.** Dit Ty inquiet**

- Non, il est juste fatigue. Pourquoi tu as eu mal. Demande Deuce qui voulait changer de sujet.

- J'ai eu trop d'image dans ma tête d'un seul coup que j'ai eu mal. Et je me souviens juste de toi, ma mère, ma sœur et puis plus rien. C'était tellement puissant que j'ai dû oublié mes autres souvenir.

- C'est rien.

- Je crois que c'était important pour moi. Je le sens au plus profond de moi.

- Je comprends mais va si doucement.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Flynn vient les rejoindre mais ne dit pas un mot. Quand à Ty, il voyait bien que Flynn avait les yeux rouges mais ne dit rien non plus. Ensuite ils ont joué jusqu'à que 15h30. Ils se sont préparé pour aller rejoindre leur sœurs respective. Deuce est sortit le premier, puis vient les deux. Ty arrête Flynn sur la porte :

- Réponds moi franchement Flynn. Est-ce que je t'aie fait souffrir ? Flynn était surpris par cette question.

- Non, jamais pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas mais j'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir.

En disant ses mots Flynn craque et commence à pleure. Ty vient le prendre dans ses bras, Flynn enfuit son visage dans le cou de Ty :

- Si tu savais comment ce difficile de vivre comme ça. Je veux tellement de retrouver.

- De quoi tu me parle Flynn, dis-moi, s'il te plaît. Dit Ty en massant le dos de Flynn.

- C'est rien, il faut qu'on y aie.

Dit Flynn mais Ty la empêcher en l'embrassant sur la bouche. Il avait tellement envie depuis sa rencontre avec lui. Il voulait juste que Flynn cesse de pleure. Ce qu'il a réussit :

- Dis-moi, est-ce que je t'aime ? Demande Ty, - Car j'aurais du mal à croire le connaître car je le ressens au plus profond de moi.

Dit pas n'importe quoi.

- On va pas sortir tant que tu m'aura pas dit la vérité.

- Quel vérité ? ** Il ramène Flynn dans la maison et ferme la porte. **

- Je t'écoute, Flynn.

- Si tu veux mais un peu plus tard lorsqu'on sera seul, pas à la maison non plus. Je t'en pris amour. Pris dans la paniquer, Flynn n'a même pas remarquer qu'il avait utilise le amour pour qualifier TY qui lui était content d'entendre ce mot. Il avait l'espoir mais il voyait que c'était plus compliqué. Il maudissait d'avoir perdu la mémoire et de l'avoir laisser tout seul.

- J'accepte mais un seul condition.

- Que tu m'embrasse.

- Quoi ?

_Il n'a pas laisse Flynn terminer qu'il la embrasse. Puis ils ont rejoint Deuce qui était entrain e les attendre. Il voyait que ses amis étaient tout rouge mais principalement Flynn. Et il sourit car l'aventure pour ses deux venaient de commencer._

**Deuxième dans quelques semaines... **


End file.
